Temporaire
by Asagie
Summary: Loki, il est comme le crépuscule. Juste quelques moments éphémères avant de partir. N'est-ce pas Tony ? UA


**Yo tout le monde. Cela faisait longtemps mais revoilà un texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits FoF (pour rappel, une heure égale un thème et ce durant tout une nuit. Ouais c'est pas pour rigoler). Vu que je tente d'écrire une fanfic longue en ce moment dans l'univers de Avengers centré sur Loki et Tony (_La vie parmi d'autres_, ouais je fais ma propre pub et alors ?). Je continue dans la lancé et les revoilà !**

**Bonne lecture et à vos reviews !**

* * *

Crépuscule. C'est quoi ? « Lumière incertaine qui succède immédiatement au coucher du soleil ». C'est ce que nous dit la première définition que l'on trouve lorsque l'on tape ce mot sur internet.

Est synonyme de soir, déclin, fin. C'est les suggestions de corrections lorsque l'on se trompe en tapant le mot sur un fichier de traitement de texte quelconque.

Traduction en anglais, _Twilight_. L'idée de lumière, _light_. Mais le mot est placé à la fin. Car le crépuscule annonce la fin. Une fin de journée. Une fin signée par le couché d'un soleil qui étire ses derniers rayons sur nous avant de disparaître.

Car c'est ça le crépuscule. Qu'importe la définition qu'on y attache. C'est un mot long. Beaucoup de syllabes, presque compliqué à prononcer. Cré-pus-cule. Il nous force à transformer notre bouche en de nombreuses simagrées pour tenter de suivre correctement le rythme de ce mot.

Tout est question de rythme. Le crépuscule n'est là que de façon si fugace. Lorsque le soleil disparaît, mais avant que la nuit noire ne prenne place tout à fait. Elle n'est là que pour quelques instants. Un moment éphémère. Souvent loupé. Car on ne peut pas arrêter tout ce que l'on fait pour simplement profiter de ce moment. Alors il disparaît. Car c'est éphémère. Ne dure qu'un instant.

Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour le mot « éphémère », pas cette fois-ci. Même s'ils sont liés si étroitement.

Non, ce qui importe c'est ce ciel. Ce vaste espace où la lumière n'est présente que grâce aux reflets des derniers rayons d'un soleil qui continue sa course et a cessé de nous éclairer. Et durant cette si courte période la lumière subsiste avant de disparaître.

C'est ce que tu fais aussi, n'est-ce pas, disparaître ?

Tu t'éclipses, tu refuses de rester. Il a cessé de te demander de rester depuis longtemps. Car il refuse d'être ce fou qui demande à un ciel sourd une promesse qu'il ne pourra jamais tenir.

Alors il se tait. Se force à rester immobile lorsqu'il te sent quitter le lit. Leur lit. Lui, il tente de ne faire aucun geste, de se faire passer pour endormi. Peut-être que tu n'y crois pas. Qu'importe, cela lui permet de ne pas avoir à ouvrir les yeux sur toi te rhabillant, partant, le laissant seul.

C'est ce qu'il reste à la fin. La solitude. Car quand quelque chose nous quitte, elle laisse toujours un vide. Toi, tu laisses une odeur, un verre utilisé posé dans le lavabo, un objet que tu trouvais insolite alors tu l'as pris dans tes mains mais tu ne l'as pas reposé exactement à sa place. C'est toutes ces petites nouveautés qu'il découvre dès qu'il se lève lui-aussi. Bien après le crépuscule. En pleine nuit le plus souvent.

Il a toujours aimé profiter de ces heures inconnues. Qui donc sait comment se passe une nuit du mois de mars à quatre heures du matin ? Lui il sait ce que c'est. Il aime les découvrir. Mais c'est surtout que lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, et ne sent plus de chaleur, ta chaleur, alors autant sortir du lit. Leur lit.

Alors il se lève, jette son regard ici et là. Remet en place un bibelot qui a coûté les yeux de la tête et dont l'apparence te fait penser à un vagin. Il t'avait fait cette remarque en explosant de rire. Et il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer une dernière fois avant de partir.

Alors il le remet à sa place exacte.

Il trouve ce verre posé au fond de l'évier. Il avait eu beau t'expliquer de nombreuses fois l'existence d'un lave-vaisselle, il sait très bien que tu n'as pas vraiment compris ce que c'était. Alors il continu de laisser ce verre au fond de l'évier. Parfois un fond subsiste. Les restes d'un scotch, d'un whiskey et parfois juste de l'eau. C'est le cas cette fois-ci.

Alors il le prend, le lave et le range.

Cette nuit, rien d'autre ne reste. Rien n'a été oublié. Tout est de nouveau à sa place.

Tu as disparu.

Il faudrait peut-être aller se coucher. N'est-ce pas l'intérêt de la nuit ? Se reposer ? Mais lui il n'a jamais aimé être comme tout le monde. La nuit, c'est fait pour lui, pour inventer, concevoir. Et découvrir toutes ces heures que certains ne connaîtront jamais. Ces heures uniques, loin de ces draps où ton odeur a tout juste eu le temps de s'emprisonner.

Alors il fait ce pourquoi on le connait sous le nom de Tony Stark. Invente, créé, démontre son génie.

Contrairement à la journée, il reste dans ses quartiers privés, loin de son habituel laboratoire. Durant ces heures étranges, il y préfère la théorie. Des idées jetées sur une feuille. Des plans plus poussés parfois. Le plus souvent des choses impossibles. Qu'importe, c'est de ces faux échecs que sortira son futur succès. Et ces feuilles volantes ne sont pas de réels échecs.

Est-ce parce que c'est impossible que c'est forcément un échec ? Tony ne veut pas de réponse.

Qu'importe, il continue de noircir ces feuilles, gardant toujours un œil vers les fenêtres qui lui permettent d'observer le ciel aussi proche que possible.

Et puis vint ce moment où il lâche ses feuilles. Il s'approche de ses grandes baies vitrées. Les ouvre parfois, lorsque le temps le permet. Mais il reste toujours à l'intérieur.

Et il observe. Attend ces quelques instants éphémères qui reviennent juste avant que le soleil ne soit tout à fait présent. Ces rayons de soleil qui se diffractent dans le ciel, signe annonciateur de son retour avant qu'il ne soit vraiment là.

Le crépuscule. Celui qui est là juste avant le levé du soleil. Celui qui n'a plus de synonyme. Car il n'y a plus de déclin. C'est le retour du soleil.

Car il revient toujours, inlassablement, comme toi Loki.

Mais voilà déjà que le crépuscule n'est plus là. Toujours aussi court. Qu'importe. Cette fois-ci Tony sait qu'il peut aller se coucher. Ton odeur a disparu.


End file.
